


DRABBLE: Obsession (Harry/Draco)

by madam_minnie



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 07:48:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4513845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madam_minnie/pseuds/madam_minnie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They had called him a lunatic when he'd perfected the charm his godfather taught him and yet the day he'd been able to enslave the Boy Who Lived in the mirror, no one had seen his genius.</p>
            </blockquote>





	DRABBLE: Obsession (Harry/Draco)

**DRABBLE:** [Obsession](http://thequidditchpitch.org/viewstory.php?sid=4627&warning=MT%20-%20Mature%20Themes) (Harry/Draco)  
 **FANDOM:** Harry Potter  
 **PAIRING:** Harry/Draco  
 **RATING:** R  
 **WORD COUNT:** 318 words  
 **SUMMARY:** They had called him a lunatic when he'd perfected the charm his godfather taught him and yet the day he'd been able to enslave the Boy Who Lived in the mirror, no one had seen his genius.  
 **A/N:** The 7th in my [Rare Pairs Table](http://themadams-lair.livejournal.com/profile). created by the awesome and amazing [](http://tqpannie.livejournal.com/profile)[**tqpannie**](http://tqpannie.livejournal.com/). Drabble based on prompt: [Obsession](http://dictionary.reference.com/browse/obsession) (n) _the domination of one's thoughts or feelings by a persistent idea, image, desire, etc._

The long coat swayed with each measured step in the corridors of his once inhabited manor. The tapestries, many in disrepair with scorch marks in several places, swung as he made his way toward the dormitory. A scurrying sound behind him, quick scrabbling of small claws against the walls, the lighting of each torch as he passed them in turn, all heralded his arrival.

He had lost much in the so-called 'war' between his Dark Lord and his 'brethren'... so many lives lost at his hand. Such a satisfying feeling to see those faces contort in pain just before the light was extinguished from their eyes. His wand hand still poised perfectly after each killing blow.

Closing the door to his dormitory, his footsteps now heavy in the smaller room, he removed the leather draping over the large mirror in the room. He caressed the gilded framework with one long, gloved finger, the name he'd dare not utter in the presence of his fellow Death Eaters slipping from his lips like a prayer.

Locked in the mirror, green eyes narrowed behind round spectacles, Harry Potter's naked body lay on display. They had called him a lunatic when he'd perfected the charm his godfather taught him and yet the day he'd been able to enslave the Boy Who Lived in the mirror, no one had seen his genius.

They may call him obsessed now, crazed with the desire to possess an image long-believed to have been destroyed in the battle against the Dark Lord. But Draco Malfoy knew... he knew they had all been wrong.

Sitting on the high-backed chair in front of the mirror, he opened his robes and sitting naked before his objet d'art, he stroked his cock slowly, methodically, lazily. He had, of course, all the time in the world... he would make this count.

"Not like you're going anywhere soon, now is it?"


End file.
